


The Rainbow Connection

by awkwardlyary



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyary/pseuds/awkwardlyary
Summary: What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing...Are all the wonders John saw actually a dream? For ghost_lingering.PASSWORD: frellyouSONG: The Rainbow ConnectionARTIST: The MuppetsFANDOM: Farscape





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost_lingering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/gifts).



[The Rainbow Connection](https://vimeo.com/212187954) from [anonvidder](https://vimeo.com/user61980118) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
